The Enigmatic Tale of Louella
by Chezza456
Summary: Louella's life is quite a mystery to the watchers of Bugsy Malone. But not for much longer. Follows the storyline of Bugsy but focuses on Louella and Dandy Dan. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**For our school Play we did Bugsy Malone, and I was cast as Louella (as well as a bunch of other un-named characters). My strange brain, being the way it is, managed to think of a way to link all the characters to Louella, and create a story. Hopefully that clears up any confusion you may have... Obviously I don't own Bugsy, but I hope you enjoy and please Read and Review!**

* * *

In the speakeasy the music was loud and the lights shone brightly. The show girls were singing the famous 'Grand Slam' song, and Louella was feeling ashamed at being able to sing the words quietly alongside them. She knew she shouldn't have felt so guilty being there but she knew inside that she was betraying Dandy Dan big time. It wasn't just the fact that she was with another guy at the time; it was because she was there- in Fat Sam's Speakeasy.

When the song finished and the showgirls left the stage Louella sat and contemplated her situation. Dandy Dan had been ignoring her lately; his schemes with the gang to rid Fat Sam of his establishment seemed to be way more important to him. She sighed. Maybe it was time to go home.

Just as she got up to leave a commotion started in the speakeasy. Everyone screamed as a bunch of Hoodlums burst into the room. Louella couldn't believe her eyes. It was Bronx Charlie and the rest of her husband's gang, right there in the doorway. Each of them held up guns and began to fire rapidly. Louella, unlike the rest of the occupants, knew what they contained and quickly hid under the table to avoid the splurge. She'd overheard Dandy Dan saying 'it was a revolutionary weapon that could take out their enemies from a distance of a few metres'. As the gang ran past her table splurging the unfortunates that had not hid, Doodle tripped and fell to the floor- dropping the gun in the process. He quickly pushed himself up. As he did so he spotted Louella. He paused stunned, trying to work out if it really was his boss's wife or not. Louella gasped as Doodle noticed her and desperately tried to think of a way to get out. She grabbed a nearby chair and chucked it at him. He scarpered before it hit him and she sighed in relief. But the nearby call of Bronx Charlie caused her to panic again.

"The gun Doodle, you dummy! Get the gun. You can't leave the gun!"

Louella scanned around and spotted the gun lying where Doodle had just fallen. She couldn't risk him seeing her again and realising it actually was her. Just as he ran over to pick it up she kicked it away from her, further into the middle of the speakeasy. He tripped again only managing to hold himself up as he ran forward after the gun. Once he had retrieved it he stumbled backwards, and decided to try and catch a glimpse of the girl he had seen before. Yet again Louella panicked as Doodle made an attempt to find her. If he saw her, she knew he would report it to Dandy Dan. Doodle stumbled backwards against the table Louella was hiding under and she screamed. However it made no difference to Doodle as the rest of the speakeasy was also shrieking and screaming as well. Bronx Charlie and Yonkers , tired of Doodle's useless efforts to retreat with the gun, ran in and grabbed him, dragging him back out of the speakeasy.

Once the gang had left the noise died down. Fat Sam poked his head out of his office door and looked around before quickly smoothing out his suit and hurrying into the speakeasy.

"Ok everybody, it's ok! Nothing to worry about now! Back to your tables. Razamataz! Music!"

His little speech went unheard to Louella as she rushed out of the speakeasy. The gang were nowhere to be seen, but she knew she was going to have to get back before them.


	2. Chapter 2

When the gang arrived back at Dandy Dan's manor Doodle considered whether to tell his boss about what he had seen at Fat Sam's Speakeasy. He was still unsure if the girl he saw was Louella or not. But then maybe if he was right and he did tell Dandy Dan he could be a more valued member of the gang. Like Bronx Charlie or Shoulders he thought. They always seemed to do right in Dandy Dan's eyes. Doodle rushed off to find his boss, leaving the other hoodlums stumped and left to deal with the guns by themselves.

Dandy Dan was alone in his sitting room when Doodle burst in. He believed that it was a good sign that his boss's wife wasn't there. Dandy Dan looked up annoyed that his peaceful thinking time had been interrupted by Doodle. Doodle trembled at the angry stare from his boss, but remained where he stood.

"What is it?" Dandy Dan snapped. Doodle stammered, pulling off his hat and passing it between his hands nervously.  
"Er... Boss, earlier... at the speakeasy... I saw... I saw..." Doodle paused, took a depth breath in and started again. "I saw..."  
"Saw what Doodle? Don't waste my time if you haven't got anything to say." Doodle gulped.  
"I saw Miss Louella, Boss... She was at the speakeasy... I-"  
"What?" Dandy Dan snapped outraged. "Don't you dare go accusing my wife of something like that!"  
"But I saw her Boss!" Doodle cried timidly. "She was there, right in front of me. I dropped the gun and she was-"  
"You dropped the gun?" Dandy Dan repeated slowly but sharply, glaring at him. Doodle opened his mouth to speak, but instead waited fearfully for his boss's reaction.

"You dropped the gun?" He repeated once again.  
"I... I didn't mean to! But she was there, right in front of me Boss! I bet that's why she's not here right now!" Doodle blabbed out quickly hoping it might save him from some kind of punishment. Dandy Dan raised an eyebrow, and without taking his eyes off Doodle shouted out of the door.  
"Louella darling, can you come here a minute?"

Doodle's eyes widened as he realised he might have made a mistake. For a minute there was silence. As every second passed he became more and more hopeful. Dandy Dan dragged his eyes away from Doodle and glanced at the door before glaring back at him.

"Louella?" He called out again, a little uncertain. A smile appeared on Doodle's face as he noticed that his boss was just starting to believe him. However his smile fell when they both heard the sound of heeled shoes walking across the wooden floor.

"Yes honey?" She questioned, coming into the room and looking over the back of Dandy Dan's armchair. When she noticed Doodle in the room her mouth fell open, but she promptly shut it before he saw. Dandy Dan looked up at her and smiled.  
"Hello my rose." He then turned back around and shook his head at Doodle slowly. Doodle trembled again.

"I think you'll find that you were wrong." Dandy Dan smirked, knowing he had got the better of the unfortunate Doodle.  
"I'm... I'm sorry Boss! The fall... I must... I must have banged my head! I must have been seeing things! I didn't mean to accuse Miss Louella of anything!"

"Get out Doodle."  
"I'm sorry Boss! I'm so-"  
"I _said_ GET OUT!" Dandy Dan shouted, and Doodle fled the room terrified.

Once he had left Dandy Dan turned to face his wife.  
"Sorry about that my rose" He apologised sweetly.  
"Careful honey, if you keep goofs like that in your gang then you might not be as successful next time..."  
"Don't worry princess. There won't be a next time for him."

Louella sighed in relief. She was safe for the time being.


End file.
